FMJ
|related = Bullet Vagner |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = fmj |handlingname = FMJ |textlabelname = FMJ |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Bullet |gensucced = }} The Vapid FMJ is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The FMJ takes a very futuristic appearance which is primarily intended to resemble the . This is seen prominently in the side profiling, hood-scoops, rear quarter arches, and wheel rims. Also, the frontal fascia, headlamps, and grille are similar to the . The rear lights and bumper design are also based on that of the 2017 Ford GT. The car comes with large side-intakes and side spoilers, as well as a rear spoiler fitted with a brake light in the center. By default, the vehicle has a large carbon-fibre splitter mounted on the front of the car. The vehicle was the first to use a new interior dashboard cluster with a more compact tachometer, speedometer, and fuel gauge unit. This interior was unique to the FMJ until it was used in the Tempesta, released in the Import/Export update. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has excellent performance, with overall nippy handling, great traction, and a high top speed. The car's acceleration is very poor, being comparable to the Adder, but its turning radius and traction allow it to corner at unprecedentedly high speeds. The engine gives the car immense power to the rear wheels. The vehicle tends to spin out in a similar manner to the Reaper due to the weight of the engine distributed against the light body weight. The engine sound is the same as that found on the Entity XF, being a very high revving car. The engine model appears to be the same as that found in the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, T20, and Reaper, being a twin-cam V8. The vehicle's exhausts exit directly next to the rear lights. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FMJ-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' FMJ-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|The green FMJ as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. FMJ-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The FMJ on Legendary Motorsport. FMJ-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The FMJ on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FMJ-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The FMJ on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club FMJ-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The FMJ in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the FMJ may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} FMJ-GTAO-front-C4TCHM3.png|The C4TCHM3 FMJ seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) FMJ-GTAO-front-J0K3R.png|The J0K3R FMJ seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) FMJ-GTAO-front-H0T4U.png|The H0T4U FMJ seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) FMJ-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|C4TCHM3 FMJ thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. FMJ-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|J0K3R FMJ thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. FMJ-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|H0T4U FMJ thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a top-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: C4TCHM3, J0K3R and H0T4U. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **FMJ "C4TCHM3" is part of the 4-vehicle "Birds of Paradise" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,750,000. Trivia * The FMJ emits a unique electrical beep when the engine is turned on, and has the same powering down ‘beep’ from the Seven-70 and Bestia GTS. * The default radio stations for the FMJ are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. General *The name FMJ stands for "full-metal jacket", a play on words as the Bullet is the predecessor to the FMJ. FMJ and Bullet are related to the M61 Vulcan, which shares the name of the Aston Martin Vulcan, which is the car that inspired the front fascia of the FMJ. *The secondary color not only decides the color of the stock bumper lip, but also the brake calipers and the interior stitching in first person. However only actual paint colors apply here, finishes like chrome stay as the default color. Bugs/Glitches *The central taillights have their corona effect located within the vehicle’s exhausts. See Also *Bullet - A sports car which is technically the predecessor of the FMJ. *Vagner - Another concept supercar with design influences from Aston Martin, released as part of the Gunrunning update. Navigation }}pl:FMJ Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online